


A gift in the farm

by milaloveshan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cows, Hybrids, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, and im a sinner, cow hybrids, seungcheol is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaloveshan/pseuds/milaloveshan
Summary: Jeonghan is a farmer who loves his job, full of different animals and a peaceful, natural heaven. But one day he finds out that something, or someone, was hiding in the barn.Little he knew that it would be his new friend.(I'm so sorry for this thing lmao)





	A gift in the farm

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, cow hybrids are the best.
> 
> And Jeonghan loves milk. That's it.
> 
> (Also, I only did this for fun, if you want to come at me then do it lmao.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan likes milk. That's basically it. 
> 
> Ok, so I know that hybrids are kinda rare to be in a "romantic"(? story, and I don't want y'all to think other stuff lmao I'm bored

It was a normal day in Jeonghan's life, he just needed to finish giving the hay to his sheeps and he could rest for a bit. Being a farmer was his childhood dream, and when his grandparents told him that they'll leave the farm that they always had when he was 18, he knew that it was time for his dream to become a reality. He actually had to convince his parents on going by saying that he would study in a college "nearby" the farm, thing that was actually fake, but it was all to live the fantasy of being in a little village, doing the works of a proud farm boy.

He returned to his home, which was a little small compared to the country houses that were not so near from his fields. All his space counting the wheat and corn fields, a barn that were for the pigs and sheeps, his other little yard for the chickens and ducks, a stable for the horses (that they're only 2), and the other barn that was for his precious cows, really wasn't a lot of space. He could organize properly according to what place it was better for the animal, but compared to other farmers in the zone, he was a lot smaller than them, but he loved the fact that he could be near his lovely animals even more.

After cleaning up some parts of his house, he finally went to his bedroom to take a little nap. But when he wakes up, he realized that it was way late than he expected to be, so he quickly goes up from the bed and goes to see if the animals are sleeping and well. Everything was ok to say the least, he turned off all kinds of lights that could affect the animals and storaged some things that he left before, and after that, he went to the cow's barn, his favorite place.

All the money he earned was from the poducts he sold from his animals and sometimes for his flour and corn, being the majority of the earnings the milk and cheese he makes from the cows. People from all places around the country goes to buy at least 1 bottle of milk or 1 pound of cheese, that's why he loves those animals the most. When he arrived to the barn, he quietly entered to check if the cows were complete and sleeping, which they were, so he stayed for a couple minutes just staring how peaceful his sight was.

But he suddenly listened something like a fall coming from the hay, he knew that it wasn't natural, so he slowly went to see what it was, with fear, but to protect his possesions, that was the most important thing. He stood besides the hay, when he noticed that it moved a little bit, so he started to remove parts of it, and it started to shiver, he became more desperate to find what it was, and when he cleaned the thing, he saw... a human head.

He thought that they were a thief who tried to steal one of his cows, just like what happenned a couple of years ago, then he noticed something quite strange, the human head seemed like they had a pair of ears a little rare, just like cow ones, so he inmidiately goes back and the "human with rare ears" started to move.

Jeonghan was terrified, he never encountered something this strange, it was like an horror movie, but in his real life. The human then turned to show who they were, and it was a boy, a very scared and trembling one. 

"Who are you, can you respond?" Jeonghan asked in a soothing manner, he didn't want to sound aggresive at all. He was scared, yes, but with respect always. The boy tried to gesture something, but he only left out whines that didn't mean something. "Oh, you can't talk, but you understand, right?" The farmer asked again, having a nodding in response. "Do you have a name?", the stranger tried to find something is his well builted body, only finding a ticket in his ankle that said: _"Seungcheol. Cow breed. Experiment No.0808" _. And finally Jeonghan could understand, the boy (now Seungcheol) was a cow... A human-cow.

He was going to faint from the shock, but he knew that Seungcheol was in danger, so he tried to traslate him into his house while trying to relax the boy, who was still shaking from fear and cold. He quickly putted him some big clothes he could find without looking too much at the other's body, and made him rest and sleep in his couch with some blankets. He said to himself that it was actually a dream through all the way to his room, and finally let his body to collapse in his bed once he reached it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it uwu
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want (I don't write there)(but I need friends)  
@quyllurseok
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, and any typo or spelling error that you find you can notify me so I can improve in my writting skills! (English is not my first language lol)


End file.
